trickster_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshio Kobayashi
.png |kanji = 小林芳雄 |romaji = Kobayashi Yoshio |gender = Male |age = 14 |hair color = White |eye color = Red |status = Active (Immortal) |occupation = Unknown |affiliation = Detective Boys Club |manga = N/A |anime = Episode 1 |image gallery = yes |japanese = |seiyuu = Daiki Yamashita}} Yoshio Kobayashi (小林芳雄 Kobayashi Yoshio), also known as Trickster, is the main protagonist of Trickster: Edogawa Ranpo 'Shōnen Tantei-dan' Yori and a member of the Detective Boys Club. Physical Appearance Kobayashi is a teenager with pale skin, messy white hair, and red eyes. He is very thin and he has been shown to have little stamina and physical strength. He wears a large dark blue shirt with a large black jacket over it and baggy gray shorts. These clothes were likely from the garbage. Often times when he is annoyed about somethings he tends to make a "Tsk" sound. Personality Kobayashi is a depressed and cynical individual with suicidal tendencies. For unstated reasons, he wishes to die, and expresses great frustration when the "fog" around him prevents any harm to his body. He is withdrawn around other people. His reasons are shown to be his fear of harming others and his inability to understand their emotions and their passion. He tends to come off as inconsiderate and callous. His primary reason for joining the Detective Boys Club is in hope that he might finally die, especially when he encounters instances where he suffers minuscule wounds while with Hanasaki. Plot Episode 1 - Mirage on D. Hill Kobayashi is seen jumping off the rooftop of a building and as he crashes down to the ground, the "fog" protects him and cushions the fall. He then attempts to plunge a shard of glass into his neck, but it shatters before it can touch his skin. Kobayashi expresses sadness as he cries, lamenting that he wants to die. When Hanasaki tracks down the dog he is tasked with finding, he meets Kobayashi, who is huddled in a corner. Hanasaki tries to initiate a conversation with him but he just shouts at them to go away. The dog fails to listen and charges at him, only for the "fog" to kill it. Kobayashi, horrified, shouts that it wasn't his fault and quickly escapes and jumps out of the building. Later on, he is once again found in the same place by Hanasaki, placing flowers on the bloodstain where he had killed the dog. He tries to run away, but to his surprise, Hanasaki gives chase. After a long period of running away, Kobayashi ceases his escape. Hanasaki then offers to buy him something to drink, though when he tosses it to him, the "fog" perceives it as harm to his being and slices it open. Hanasaki immediately comments by how cool it is, though Kobayashi quickly tells him that it is horrible, as he wants to die more than anything else. Hanasaki abruptly leaves shortly after, noticing smoke in the distance. Kobayashi is about to walk away, but notices the wallet lying on the ground, which belonged to Hanasaki. Kobayashi chases down Hanasaki inside a burning building. Once inside, a worker begs him to save him, as he and Hanasaki are trapped undereath a beam. Kobayashi, fearing he might accidentally kill him if he got too close, refused. This angered the worker, who threw a wrench at him, only for the "fog" to slice it in half, and deflected one of the ends back at him. Hanasaki and the worker then get themselves out, though immediately afterwards, the latter goes into a fit of hysteria and tells Kobayashi to die Angry, the boy tells him that if he could die, he would. Afterwards, Kobayashi helps Hanasaki and the worker escape by destroying the wall. The worker leaves shortly afterward. Hanasaki notes the man's lack of gratitude, but then thanks Kobayashi for helping and offers him a place in the Detective Boys Club, saying that they can protect the city, and as an added bonus, promises th he will one day find a way to kill him. The factory suffers another explosion, though the "fog" around Kobayashi protects him. A piece of metal flies past him, however, and inflicts a small wound to his hand, which seems to shock him. Hanasaki then tries to touch him again, but the "fog" knocks him off his feet. Ryo Inoue, who witnesses this, arrives on the scene and tells Kobayashi to get back, misunderstanding the situation. Hanasaki tries to explain, but the "fog" around Kobayashi begins to swirl, making him panic. It then attacks Inoue, severing a piece of his robotic leg, causing Kobayashi to start screaming in distress. Episode 2 - The Golden Tracker Kobayashi is seen to be sleeping within a ferris wheel cabin. When he wakes up, the barrier around him slices a fly in half which triggers him to start recalling yesterday's events. Whilst Hanasaki is trailing a man for the Detective Boys Club, Kobayashi is rummaging through garbage, trying to find food. He then hears the sing-song voice of a vending machine nearby and proceeds to buy an udon bowl, using money from Hanasaki's wallet. Hanasaki then tracks him down and witnesses Kobayashi trying to pick up an udon with his hands, which ends up bursting and spilling on the floor. Laughing, Hanasaki jumps down and tells him to help him trail a man, bribing him with food and the possibility of finally dying. Kobayashi and Hanasaki are running, the former evidently very tired and showing his lack of stamina. He is being questioned by Hanasaki, though he does not appear to remember anything. Shaking a vending machine due to his hunger, Hanasaki tells him he could just not eat anything if he wanted to die. Kobayashi then proceeds to explain that he must eat, otherwise various stuff is forcefully shoved down his throat, unpleasant things such as dead rats. When they reach the place, Kobayashi walks away from Hanasaki, and sneaks into the room where the banquet is being held. He starts to shove food into his pockets and begins to eat. When Hanasaki finally catches him, he is drinking soup which he vomits. He tells Hanasaki that there is something in the soup that 'must not be eaten'. People begin to come into the room, including the man who prepared all the food and Hanasaki tells them that there is poison in the soup. While he is arguing with them, Kobayashi starts shaking an ice cooler which makes a similar noise as to when he was shaking the vending machine earlier. Noticing this same sound during his call with the client, Hanasaki starts running out of the room with Kobayashi following suit. Kobayashi stops mid-way and says that he already ate therefore he felt no need to help. Irritated, Hanazaki, forgetting about the barrier, tries to grab him and he is deflected. During the deflection, Hanazaki's Detective Boys necklace is severed and falls before he runs away. Kobayashi is exasperated as he sees that the same incident happened again and follows Hanazaki to return it. The two end up in front of the doors of the hall where the doctor is about to drink the poisoned water. However, as Kobayashi crashes through the door, he is disrupted and he tosses the glass after hearing Hanazaki yell that it was poison. After Hanasaki apprehended the girl, Kobayashi attempts to give back his necklace, but Hanasaki says that he is welcome to keep it because he is a part of the Detective Boys Club too. Kobayashi, focused on Hanazaki's face, absently rests his hand on the stage and he is pierced by a piece of the fallen glass. Considering the fact that he has been injured twice since Hanasaki has been around, Kobayashi begins to think that it may be possible for him to die and accepts his invitation to join the Detective Boys Club. Kobayashi is seen again sleeping in his ferris wheel cart with a red Detective Boys Club necklace and emblem. Episode 3 - The Hopeless on the Tower Hanasaki tried to measure Kobayashi's mist range carefully using a double sided tape measure .As his finger reach the end, the mist's power begin to active causing Hanasaki flying backward. Didn't care about his injuries, Hanasaki just continue to laugh saying it was hurt and draw a line to recognize the mist's range .He conclude the limit will be at least 30 cm radius. While Hanasaki was introducing Kobayashi to their other members .Inoue raise his opinion about probability of outcoming danger that might be happen due to the boy power causing Hanasaki to stop in the middle with a confused face. Noro join in and take Inoue's side clearly stating her disagreement. Hanasaki on the other hand defend Kobayashi and tried to explain that the members are safe as long as they keep their distance .Kobayashi start to run toward a stair unable to comprehend the arguement anymore however he come to a stop when the mist accidently hit Akechi's cigarette .Guilty by the situation, he begin to apologize but was stoppped by Akechi saying he didn't really mind about that matter. Akechi sit on the middle chair and explaining the rule of their Detective Club which is firstly, live and die is their own responsibility .Inoue feel the interruption of Akechi sudden notice and begin to call out "boss" which Akechi despise saying to not give him stuffy name like "boss". Hanasaki smile brightly when Akechi talk about the third rule ,to not let's your emotion rule you. Akechi process for the fourth rule that no one can disobey him and end the speech saying he is the rule in the club. He stare at Kobayashi and ask if the members understand the rule .Kobayashi just stare back letting a few sound out. A women with grey hair enter the room as a guest. Akechi seem to give Kobayashi support when he told Kobayashi to take part in the investigation while winking at Kobayashi The women make a request to the Detective Club to find her missing son. The problem become more difficult as she introduce her son as a famous person, Nemoto that had an excellent achievement with Tokyo Olympics in sport known as Kayak. On top of that, she need to look out for her husband who is ill .The women keep talking about her uneasy feeling of loss until Kobayashi cut out her word, asking why she didn't just die if the suffering was too much to handle. The other members unable to make out any word Inoue become pissed with Kobayashi's word and start to lecture him in the car to learn some manner in front customers. He consider the word as rude and ask if Kobayashi really understand the thing he need to fix .On the other opposite opinion, Kobayashi think he isn't the one who is wrong .Hanasaki tried to warm up the situation and continue to use the same reason, which is Kobayashi is still new. Inoue didn't agree since the behavior Kobayashi make is something basic that all people already learn. The other members still against the idea of bringing Kobayashi They meet with other detective at the park .Nao Nakamura become interested with the other boy and asked for his name with a smile .Hanasaki help to answer the question ,stating Kobayashi's name. The new boy face was considered to be pretty cute while she joke around the other detective beside her asking if only he had a nice-looking face too. The swing's chain that carry down the weight of Kobayashi and Hanasaki was cut off when the water from children that were playing water shotgun splash to Kobayashi causing his mist to active quickly. Kobayashi become shocked while Hanasaki tried to make it normal using his hand to support the swing's chain. Thank to that, Nao Nakamura didn't suspect anything and continue to walk away References "tsk" Navigation Relationship Hanasaki Kensuke Hanasaki meet Kobayashi in an abandoned building .Fascinated by Kobayashi's unidentifiable Mist, Hanasaki then decide to chase after Kobayashi despite his rejection to join Detective Club. He encourage Kobayashi with the promise to help kill him which was Kobayashi main goal. It was shown many time that Hanasaki care deeply for Kobayashi .When he was asked by Akechi if he really want to kill Kobayashi ,he reveal the true motive to make Kobayashi either want to stay alive or find a way to kill him first. Akechi didn't question his true intention and quickly change the subject. Hanasaki also set a birthday party for Kobayashi secretly ,he later bought a pizza for Kobayashi when the boy reveal to never taste it during his whole life and managed to take a picture of him smiling. Some of the Detective Club's members were agaisnt the idea of recruiting Kobayashi during their first meeting .Hanasaki step forward and defend him saying Kobayashi would be helpful in their investigation .Whenever Kobayashi run away, Hanasaki process to chase him and joke around that he had find Kobayashi's escape pattern . Ryo Inoue Inoue impression of Kobayashi was a bit harsh at first. He told one of the member to stay away in fear of Kobayashi's mist might hurt someone and question if there anything benefit with Kobayashi joining them. However, he begin to understand Kobayashi personality more as they take part in investigation together. He also told him to escape first when their place was filled with water ,Kobayashi asked back what would he do which make Inoue encourage to not worry about him. Inoue seem to change toward Kobayashi after that incident. He trust Kobayashi to handle the mission more and offer him to sleep in the Detective Club's place ,Kobayashi reject with the reason that he was more comfortable in the ferris wheel cabin . Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Detective Boys Club Members